07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg
Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg is Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg's father and Dalia Barsburg's widower. As of his last appearance in the manga, he was emperor regent, ruling the Barsburg Empire until Ouka could inherit the imperial throne when she came of age, though it is likely that Ouka has since ascended to the throne after the timeskip at the end of the manga. Wolfram is a protagonist, previously an antagonist while under the influence of the Shadow Man, and first appeared in Kapitel 79. Etymology 'Wolfram' can mean 'tungsten' in German. His middle name, 'Eifeler', may be derived from a linguistic phenomenon called Eifeler Regel . 'Bars' is a German word and has the same meaning in English. 'Burg' is German for 'castle'. Appearance Physical appearance Wolfram is a tall man, estimated to stand at 180 cm as his height is similar to Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's. His weight is unknown, but he has a stocky build. He has narrow eyes and an angular face. His hair is short, light-coloured and wavy, with several strands falling over his forehead. As he is a royal, he probably has pale skin. When Wolfram was younger (in the days before the Raggs War), he was noticeably slimmer than he is at present, suggesting that he put on a lot of weight over the years. Clothing He wears elaborate, formal clothing. Personality In the beginning, Wolfram appeared to have a very cruel, vicious and power-hungry personality, as he was shown to be wiling to sacrifice his wife and daughter to serve his own goals. However, in manga chapter 86, it was revealed that actually he was not that selfish or/and cruel (as he wanted to congratulate Millea when he heard that she had given birth to a son, though he deeply loved her and was grieved) before he made a contract with the Shadow Man. Wolfram has a rather impatient and short-tempered disposition. Relationships With his family Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg ' Wolfram and Ouka did not seem to get along well at first. It has been revealed that the Ouka who has been shown to the readers so far is not the real daughter of Wolfram, but just a replica or a clone created in the laboratory using information of the real Ouka (manga chapter 83). He said that her only remaining job is to kill the last descendant of the 'Raggs Family, Teito Klein. Wolfram initially did not seem to care for (this) Ouka, and seemed to think nothing of having her killed. He has planned her assassination, impliedly more than once (manga chapter 79). When Nanase said that it would be better to let Ouka live for some more time because there are still a lot of things unknown about the Eye of Raphael, Wolfram grew angry and insisted on killing her before she took the throne at sixteen. However, in manga chapter 87, it was revealed that Wolfram actually does love his daughter, and was probably manipulated by the mysterious Defect into developing a change in attitude towards Ouka. He is shown to be protective of Ouka once he overcomes the Defect's influence and wanted to stay with her when Ayanami 'came towards her. Ouka has casually referred to Wolfram as 'my old man'. Kapitel 48 'Dalia Barsburg At first, it appeared that Wolfram did not care for his wife, the former empress of Barsburg, as he had planned for or was behind her assassination and said that it is farcical that Barsburg should be ruled by female rulers only (manga chapter 79). However, in manga chapter 86, it was shown that he and Dalia got along fairly well in the days before the Raggs War, so it is possible that the Shadow Man influenced his attitude and feelings towards Dalia. Wolfram's feelings for Millea did adversely affect his relationship with Dalia, though, as shown in manga chapter 86: when Dalia tried to engage Wolfram in conversation, Wolfram's responses were distracted and halfhearted, as he was preoccupied with thoughts of Millea. He also clearly did not feel sad when she died. Given that Wolfram was in love with Millea, it is probable that he was not in love with Dalia. It is as yet unclear what Dalia's feelings towards Wolfram were. She presumably chose Wolfram as the fiance candidate she liked the most at her Groom Choosing masquerade ball. Dalia was probably unaware of her husband's feelings for Millea, or if she was aware, she did not voice it. Millea Klein ' ' Wolfram was, and still is, in love with Millea. He took care of her after she fell ill. While under the influence of the Defect, he started the Raggs War so that Millea could be brought to his side. With others 'Weldeschtein Krom Raggs' It seems that at first, Wolfram and Weldeschtein were on fairly good terms, as in manga chapter 86, they were shown speaking to each other in a rather friendly and informal manner, Weldeschtein commenting that he was glad that he could speak to Wolfram about something other than politics. However, Wolfram was bitterly jealous of Weldeschtein for having Millea's love, to the extent that he eventually made a contract with the S hadow Man and waged war on the Raggs kingdom, bringing Millea to Barsburg. Although capable of making polite conversation with Krom, Wolfram found Krom annoying and was, at times, reluctant to talk to him. He once briefly expressed interest in Krom's painting hobby, but quickly became annoyed with himself for doing so. 'Defect ' It seems that the Defect manipulated Wolfram into waging war on the kingdom of Raggs ten years ago. Wolfram seemed to greatly respect the Defect at first and told his advisors that thanks to the Defect, the Raggs War went well. However, in Kapitel 85, when Teito pointed the light of the 'Eye of Mikhail 'at him, Wolfram started to regain his conscience, and it is likely that he no longer respects the Defect. The Defect was later revealed to be Landkarte (Katsuragi), or at least something manipulating Landkarte History Early childhood Wolfram was presumably born into a prestigious family. He once said that before Millea declined his affections, there hadn't been one thing he wasn't able to obtain, and his social status was high enough to secure him the position of one of Empress Dalia's fiance candidates and eventually her husband. As a child, he met and became friends with Millea Klein. Adulthood At some point, Wolfram married Empress Dalia, but fell in love with his childhood friend Millea, who did not return his feelings. Millea later became the beloved concubine of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and gave birth to a son. Wolfram was deeply upset, but resolved to be happy for Millea and planned to send her congratulatory flowers. However, the mysterious and manipulative Defect tempted him to start the Raggs War so Millea could be brought to Barsburg. Wolfram was revealed to have been heavily involved in the Raphael project, a series of brainwashing and cloning experiments that eventually resulted in his wife's death. Appearances Quotes *"Nanase...you...betrayed me?!" (manga chapter 85) *"Your last job is to kill the last descendant of Raggs." (to Ouka, manga chapter 83) *"Be it wealth, power, military strength... mine are superior." (thinks to himself about Krom Raggs, manga chapter 86) *"There is no way I can come between them." (thinks to himself, when he sees Krom Raggs with Millea, manga chapter 86) *"The bliss/happiness that Millea wishes for, he can easily give. I, have nothing to give.. " (manga chapter 86) *"Initially/originally, it was good... I did not know what bliss/happiness is." (thinks to himself, manga chapter 86) Trivia * He said that the rule/tradition that Barsburg should be ruled by a female ruler is "茶番" (farcical). (manga chapter 79) However, he may not have truly meant it, as he was being influenced by the Defect at the time. * The Defect had been Wolfram's advisor since the Raggs War. When Wolfram held a secret assassination meeting with his men, the Defect said that the King should put the blame for Ouka's assassination on a foreign ambassador, otherwise the Barsburg people would be suspicious of the King (manga chapter 79). * In manga chapter 83, he was shown to be very concerned about a woman, implied to be Millea, lying on a bed with life supporting devices around her. In manga chapter 86, it was confirmed that that woman is indeed Millea. * Whether Wolfram became a Barburg through marriage is unclear. As of now, there is no evidence that he is not a blood Barsburg. He could have been the representative of District 1 at Dalia's Groom-Picking Party. Also, since it has been revealed that Millea is a blood member of the Barsburg Family and she and Wolfram are implied to have known each other since childhood, this further hints at the possibility of Wolfram being a blood Barsburg. * Considering that he has known Millea since she was a child, and knows about her mother, it is possible that he has met her parents before. * Unbeknownst to him, Wolfram was involved in a "love square": the husband of the woman he loved was loved by another woman. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Protagonists